Some Usual Eeveelution slice of life thing
by Eeveelution Gamers
Summary: This is just a weird eeveelution fic I'll be making over time why? I dunno, why?


**Now, before you go bitchin' around telling me "BUT EEVEE, WHERE'S THE UNDERTALE FIC" I have cancelled it since I am currently on writer's block for it (and because I'm a lazy butt) So yeah, it's cancelled until further notice**

 **In the mean time... HERE YOU GO, this... uh... thing I made...**

 **Eeveelution fic? eh, sure, and as our favorite garden gnome keemstar said**

 **leeeeet's geeet roooooit into the** **noose-** **um.. fanfic**

I _t was a normal day in_ our _village when suddenly... one day..._

 _Eh, really the same things that always happen happened,_

 _Who might I be? Name's Storm, I'm a shiny Eevee, now, you'd think my life would be pretty nice considering I'm a shiny, right? Not really, it sucks actually, everyone comes up to you and says "ER MAH GAWD ARE U SHAINI" and I'm like "Yes, arceus christ" I mean, I see like 3 or 4 shinies per week, and they have a look like they've never seen a shiny before! Everyone knows shinies became a lot more common like... 3 years ago... I mean, it was nice when people praised me for being shiny... but... they've become more common, it just doesn't feel the same you know... And, I feel my friends only like me because I'm a shiny... I actually don't know..._

"YO STORM!" A voice was heard

 _Speak of the devil, here comes one of my friends, her name's Aqua, she's a Vaporeon, she's part of the group I'm in, we're all eeveelutions... Well... except for me, I guess, she's kinda like this relaxed sister you'd have._

 _Also, by the way, NONE of us are related in a "family" kind of way, we're all friends... sorta?_

 _"_ What is it now?" Storm replied.

"Well, Flare got into another fight..."

"But of course..." Storm would sigh "Where is he at?"

"Follow me!"

 _Now, you might be thinking "Who da $ &!? is Flare?" Another friend, try and guess what Eeveelution he is..._

 _If by any reason you didn't say "FLAREON" then you might have problems..._

 _Well, yeah, Flare is also a quite relaxed dude, however, you mess with him, you're gonna get into a fight, AND YOU DO NOT WANT TO FIGHT FLARE..._

 _...Because he always loses... And trust me, he is QUITE the sore loser_

"Flare, did you get into another fight?" Storm would ask

"Nope..." Flare replied

"You sure? Because you look quite beat up" Aqua would add

"Totally..." Flare would proceed to fall face down to the floor

"...Sure..." The both would say it at the same time

"Hey! What's going on over here?" A voice was heard, as an Espeon and a Umbreon approached

 _Oh, alright, those are Sunrise and Metztli... Honestly nobody knows what "metztli" means, but I just call him "M." Why? I dunno, because_

 _The two are dating, which, in my opinion, is way too clichè_

 _"_ Flare got into another fight and, unsurprisingly, lost" Storm said

"Hey, by the way... Who did you fight?" Aqua asked

"Um, it was Volt" Flare replied

"VOLT?!" Storm said

 _Yup, Volt, the, obviously, Jolteon, the weakest one here, even weaker than me, and that's something,_

 _He managed to beat up Flare, and usually, Flare ALWAYS wins against Volt_

"Oh my god Flare, are you alright?!" A Glaceon rushed over, followed by a Leafeon

"Yup, I am" Flare would reply

 _Those two are Glacier and Leaf, they're sisters, they're the only one who are related by family in the whole group_

 _"_ Where's Volt by the way?" Sunrise would ask

"I dunno, he ran away when he won" Flare replied

"I'll go look for him" Aqua said

"I'll help!" Suddenly, Sylveon

"Arceus christ Ribbons you scared me!" Storm said

 _That's Ribbons, she's... uh... a bit.. weird_

 _But, eh, she's a nice gal_

"I still quite don't quite understand how Ribbons pops out of nowhere like that" Said Metztli

"I don't quite understand either" Ribbons said

There was an awkward silence

"I'll just look for Volt" said Aqua

After some time Aqua came back with Volt

"What's going on here? What did I do?" Volt asked

"Don't ask! You know what you did!" Sunrise replied

"Oh, come on, Flare isn't even that hurt" Volt said

"Yes he is!" Glacier said

"No I'm not" Flare said

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE HURT" Glacier yelled at Flare

"Fine..."

"Anyways, just don't fight like that, you know how much of a sore loser Flare is" Sunrise said

"HEY!" Flare said

"Fine, I won't" Volt said

 _Did I mention Sunrise acts like our mom most of the time? Well, she does_

 _And she is NOT nice when she gets mad_

 _She's scary :C_

 _Anyways, that's the whole gang, we're, in a sense, a family, but the only related ones are Glacier and Leaf so..._

 _Yeah, and since the writer is laaaazy he's gonna end the chapter here_

 **I'M NOT LAZY**

 _Yes you are_

 **NO, SHUT UP**

 _You're arguing with a non-existent character, you're really lonely aren't you_

 **SHUT UP, YOU'RE ME**

 _WHY ARE YOU ARGUING WITH YOURSELF THEN_

 **BECAUSE I'M LONELY AND I DO NOT HAVE A SOCIAL LIFE**

 _Makes sense_

 **Anyways, yeah, I'll be leaving that there for now, I'll maybe make a new episode like... uh... every month, probably two, whenever I feel like it**


End file.
